


[FANART] Happy Holidays!

by Mnemmy



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: Cougar/Jensen fanart draw by a friend for me. Posted with permission from the artist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to me by my friend Towoko. He's not in the fandom himself, but knew how much I love the Losers. He doesn't have any presence on AO3, and so gave me permission to post this for him. Any comments made here I will pass on to him, or you can compliment him yourself via his [Tumblr](http://timelord-of-tyria.tumblr.com/).


End file.
